March us to Grave Part 2
by Wrestlin Marcher
Summary: Yeah, my other one I lost inspiration and slowly decayed. Here is part two of the story, Hewey gets accepted into a corps and this is his travels with them. Also, if you have been reading "Misplaced Corps" this is the prelude.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

For any of you who had read my other fan fic, this is more or less the sequel. It is how Hewey gets accepted into one of the best corps in the country and how he lives through his ordeal. He is older now; about to be a sophomore in high school, this is in the summer. Now that that's over with, time to continue the story.

Chapter 1

-An Internet conversation between Hewey and Drew-

Hewey: ... So anyway, did you get the Crusader audition results?

Drew: I am downloading them right now think you got in?

Hewey: Nah, I did horrible at that tryout, but miracles do happen. You think you got in?

Drew: Not a chance.

Hewey: Haha, so how's the download coming?

Drew: Just finished downloading it.

Hewey: And the results?

Drew: Well I am not in it... HOLY SHIT!

Hewey: What, what happened?

Drew: You made it man! You're like 6th position! That's like better then half the list!

Hewey: Woah! I got to tell my parents!

At this point the conversation ends and Hewey shuts off his computer, after printing the results of course.

"Mom, Dad, I made it into the Crusaders!" Hewey said opening their door and suppressing a grin.

"That's great!!!" his parents said together, which made Hewey laugh.

"I am going to get to bed," Hewey said looking at his watch, which showed 1:30 am on it.

"You should call your director later today," his father said as he walked out the door and went into his room to go to bed.

"Today is going to be awesome," he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Hewey awoke on his own, the alarm not being set because it was summer and school was over. He rubbed his shaved head, which he shaved after he had lost a bet against a senior on the wrestling team. Hah, this is so great, he thought to himself, rolling out of bed and hitting the floor. Ow that hurt, he thought as he stood up and walked to his door. The sun through the windows, hitting the wrestling medals that were positioned above his bed, made the medals sparkle. Hewey exited his room, leaving the door open and his sheep dog followed him. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where his parents were already there, discussing something.

"Oh good Hewey your awake, me and your father have been discussing things, about you being in the Crusaders," his mom said as she smiled at him.

"Yeah so?" Hewey pressed trying to find an answer.

"Well your old trumpet is falling apart, I think were going to buy you a new one. We just ordered it, it should be here in about a week." His father said smiling at him, while shaking his head.

Hewey grinned and hugged both of them, before going back upstairs and onto the net. "This is going to be a long few weeks, before the camp starts," Hewey said to himself as his computer turned on.


	2. Chapter 2, Arrival

Chapter 2

"We will see you in a few hours!" Hewey's parents called after him, as he jumped out of the back of the pickup truck, and onto the pavement. Finally its here, god I'm so nervous, he thought to himself as he started to head toward the school, where the camp was being held.

"Hey newbie, what instrument you play?" came a voice from behind Hewey as he entered the main lobby of the cavernous school. He turned and saw a kid coming up with black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Trumpet, and who you calling newbie, you are no older then I," Hewey replied after he noticed that the kid was his age, and year.

"Ah, you are the one that took 6th slot aren't yah? I am currently 5th and I have heard some things about you. This is my second year, I started as a freshie, kinda hard to imagine," the kid replied and Hewey nodded his head.

"What's your name?" Hewey asked.

"My names Jared Ashton, and yours?" Jared replied shaking the hair from his eyes.

"Well I am called Hewey, so yeah I guess I am Hewey," Hewey replied smiling and shaking Jared's hand. "So where are we supposed to be going anyway?"

"The cafeteria is where it was held last year, I guess it will be in there again, at least to start off," Jared said, leading the way and Hewey followed him, to where it opened into the biggest cafeteria Hewey had ever seen.

"This place is huge!" Hewey exclaimed, looking around and noticing that it was nearly the size of the gym at his high school. There was a blaring of a horn and a few muttered curses, as a drum landed on one of the drummers foots.

"Yeah it is kinda big, wonder where the section is..." Jared said, before disappearing into the crowd and Hewey had to hurry to catch up with him. Jared stopped and was greeted by a few people and then he turned to Hewey.

"Is there section leaders, like there is in marching band?" Hewey asked, curiously staring around at the people in the section, noticing that most were juniors and seniors.

"Yes, there's the main one, who is Will McMan, over there talking to one of the drum majors, then there is Mike Mutterfield," Jared said, pointing the final one out. Even before the person turned, Hewey already knew whom it was. This was the section leader that had caused him and others so much pain and suffering last year.

Mike turned and noticed Jared was here and came over, patting him on the back. "Its good to have you back Jared..." he said his voice trailing off as he noticed who was standing next to Jared. "Hello Hewey,"

"Hello Mike," Hewey said, almost sounding not pissed at all to the person he hated the most.

"You two know each other?" Jared asked his curiosity taking control and Hewey and Mike nodded in agreement.

"We used to go to the same school together," Mike replied, his eyes showing cold hatred to Hewey.

"Yes we used to, until you got expelled for that little incident," Hewey spat out, his anger building. "Or have you forgotten?"

Mike became enraged at him and was about to do something when Jared stepped in the way. "Alright that's good for introductions, now lets go warm up," He said pushing Hewey away and away from Mike.

Hewey turned away and walked until Jared had stopped pushing him. "Maybe some day I will tell you what happened," Hewey said with a sigh as he sat down and opened his case and pulled out his new silver trumpet. They warmed up together, not really saying much and stopped when they had heard whistles sounding, they waited for the director to appear.


	3. Chapter 3, The Fight

Authors note: This chapter might be a little bit vulgar but all I can say is suck it up.

Chapter 3

The loud screeching of a microphone being turned on pierced the air. "Alright, can everyone here me?" a voice said and there were a few shouts of acknowledgement. "Alright, my name is Ross, and I am your director, as many of you have found out already. First off on the agenda is that for the upcoming season, everybody needs to buddy up with a new person. This person will be your roommate during the actual season. Report to your section leaders to find out who is assigned to whom. Section leaders, have your groups back here in 2 hours for main rehearsal," Ross ended and turned off the microphone. Immediately afterwards, the band started talking amongst themselves.

That voice sounds so familiar… Hewey thought as he looked over at Jared.

"Trumpets meet out on the track!" came a voice near where Jared and Hewey were standing. It was Will, and he was holding up his trumpet and leading the way out to the track. Hewey and Jared followed, as did the rest of the section a few minutes later.

When everybody was out on the track, Will and Mike stepped out in front of the group. "Trumpets attend hut!"

"**HUT!" **the trumpet section said in one synchronized noise.

"Alright, now you're going to stand at attention and if you laugh or even fidget you are going to be doing 15 pushups. Once you fall from attention your out. Now lets see who we can break," Will said with an evil grin as the trumpet section just stared onward.

The torture went on for a few minutes, at first Will and Mike exchanging some rather funny band jokes, but then they started using other tactics to get people to break. Soon it was just down to Jared and Hewey, and then it got serious. Mike took Hewey and Will took Jared.

"Think you are so great Hewey? You think you are better then the rest of us out here? Well do you?" Mike said taunting him. Hewey heard Jared break and then Will came over and helped Mike.

"Hey you already won, you can stop," Will said with a grin, but Hewey suspected the trap and ignored it. "Well we got a fighter here don't we?" Will said to Mike.

"He has always been a stubborn ass. That girlfriend of his makes him even more stubborn," Mike said as he replied to Will.

"This one has a girlfriend?" Will asked sarcastically, as he smiled at Hewey.

"She's a little bitch though," Mike said and Hewey used all of the strength inside him, not to punch Mike in the face right then and there. "You heard me Hewey, that bitch should have died in that accident,"

Rage was building in Hewey as he stayed at attention, trying his hardest. "You should have died also…" he heard Mike murmur after he had mad the comment.

Will, who was on Mikes side up till then, turned on Mike. "Dude what the hell are you doing?" Will asked, his rage also building at Mike.

"This will make him break eventually," Mike replied tearing his eyes away from Hewey and focused them on Will.

"I can see it in his eyes, he is ready to kill you here and now," Will replied, saying it just loud enough for Hewey to hear.

"That little dude couldn't hurt a fly, and if he tried I would kill the little bitch he called a girlfriend," Mike replied and in that moment Hewey finally snapped. Hewey's trumpet flew into the grass, as he tackled Mike, sending them flying to the ground. Mike punched Hewey in the face, which left him stunned for a second and Hewey delivered a blow back. Mike finally was able to push Hewey off but when he did Hewey's foot caught him in the side of the head, causing him to black out. Blood streaking down his shirt, Hewey stood up, breathing hard.

Hands grabbed Hewey and pulled him up, restraining him from finishing the job. "Calm down Hewey! Its over, just let it go!" a voice said holding Hewey. There was the sound of a whistle and everybody stopped and looked. Ross and two other people, probably the drum majors, ran up to the group shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Ross demanded and Will quickly explained what had happened. Ross' eyes filled with rage told one of the drum majors to take Mike to his office and lay him down. He told the other to take Hewey and get him cleaned up. Oh shit, its day one and I am already going to get kicked out, Hewey thought as he followed the drum major.


	4. Chapter 4, The Meeting

Authors note: I am so sorry for being so late about this, but well I got kind of sidetracked and I forgot to post this one chapter. Welp enjoy...

Chapter 4

Hewey waited outside Ross' office while Mike was in there talking to Ross. What have I done to deserve this? First freaking day and I am getting kicked out, Hewey thought to himself shaking the tears away. I wonder how my parents would take it, he thought.

**Dream Sequence**

"You got kicked out of the corps?" his father said angrily, pointing at the letter on the table.

"But I…" Hewey said but his father cut him off again.

"After all we have done for you and all the work you put into this, how could you have done such a thing?" His father said with a shake of his head.

"I… I…" Hewey stammered but couldn't find words and just lowered his head.

Dream Sequence Ended 

Hewey snapped back to reality as the door opened and Mike walked out, looking angry.

"This isn't over Hewey, I will have my revenge," he said before stomping away. A tired voice came from the office and Hewey entered.

Hewey shut the door and sat down, looking at the floor on his side of Ross' desk.

"Hewey, after talking with Mike, by the information given by him you attacked him unprovoked," Ross said with a shake of his head.

"But I…" was all Hewey could say before Ross held up a hand to be quiet.

"But while you were getting here, I had a little chat with the rest of the section. They seem to be against Mike and supported you. They said that he had deeply insulted you in ways that are hard to imagine. Is this true?" Ross said before leaning back in his chair.

"Yes…" Hewey said with a sigh and shook his head.

"Well with the given information I could have you suspended from the corps for the maximum time of 3 weeks. But seeing as it's the first day, I will let you slide this time," Ross said with a grin and Hewey rose his head smiling.

"Thank you sir," Hewey said still smiling.

"No problem, I could let a few things slide if need be. You can leave now, the section is waiting," Ross said dismissing the conversation.

Hewey turned and left to go back to the last few minutes of sectional practice they had. After the sectional practice, there was the real practice and Hewey noticed how big the corps really was. The sound was amazing, it was at least 5 times as loud and the quality was twice as good as his schools marching band. After it, Hewey and Jared walked inside together, busily chatting with each other.

"…Anyway who was this Emy person he had talked about back during sectional practice. She your sister?" Jared asked as they reached the shower rooms.

"She's my girlfriend, or at least was at the time I last saw her," Hewey replied with a shake of his head before taking off his close and going into the showers. The showers were very, very cold as Hewey washed his hair; he noticed that the water seemed to not even cling to the hair. Shrugging Hewey grabbed his clothes and put them on.

Jared came out a few minutes later. Shaking his hair from his eyes, Jared pulled his shirt on.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Hewey asked him with a grin.

"I am working on it, you can't rush these things," Jared replied as he grabbed his stuff and headed for the door, leaving the conversation there.

This has been an interesting day, Hewey thought to himself as he grabbed his stuff and left also.


End file.
